the_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
Riley White
Riley White '''is the Original Surgo Witch', one of the most powerful beings in ''The Coven Series. He is the first son of the human, Jonas, and Laurel White, the Original Witch , and eldest brother to James, Antonio, Terrick, Rosalind, Joshua , and Sage. He also "fathers" many of the lineage of pure Surgos, having transformed many himself with his old blood. Riley is the strongest Surgo, able to practice limited Earth Magic along with the others. He is first mentioned in the books by Sage, when she was resurrected along with their mother, noting him as the only child still living due to his Surgo status sustaining him and that their mother could end the whole abomination by finding him and ending him. Sage and Riley were described as being closest to each other when the family was alive while others such as James and Rosalind constantly condemned and criticized him for his jealously of them. In revenge and seeking his deserved power, he killed Rosalind, initially attempting to take James's life, but was subdued by him. He barbarically slit her throat and burned her alive until all was left were ashes. When he consumed the blood and ash, he was transformed into a Surgo, though he still did not have all the unique abilities his siblings possessed, which angered him and caused him to flee from his family. He has a magical link to all of the Surgos whose lineage he transformed, allowing him to read their minds, sense them, and transport to them. He also has a magical link to all the Surgos and Hybrids which can be accessed through Sacrificial Magic. If he dies, they will all die as well so he plans on sacrificing himself to kill all of them and to better the world. Riley is a member of the White Family. __TOC__ History Meadow Wood, Late Antiquity, 3rd Century Riley was born to a young couple, Jonas and Laurel White into a small village which would later become Meadow Wood. They were content with their life, but noticed Riley didn't get along with the other few villagers, and so Jonas and her decided to have more children later. Laurel urged Riley to play with the other boys in the village one evening while she watched them quietly in front of their small house. Clouds began to form and heavy rain poured down upon them. The boys' mothers began to hurry and bring their sons back into the houses, seeing the brutal storm beginning to form. Laurel ran to capture Riley, but she was immediately struck by pain as lightning sounded from the sky. Riley called his father for help, but Jonas could only watch as the ground shook and her bones began to crack and rearrange. Laurel was set on fire, which came to surprise to the villagers peeking through their windows. The storm and the wind grew stronger and stronger as Laurel was attacked by the nature and wispy Latin words spewed from the ground. After the storm let off, Jonas carried her into the house and for days, Laurel was bedridden, unable to speak. They presumed she would die, but after a days, she was magically healed and filled with life. Laurel learned she had strange abilities and she was able to help the village, growing flowers and trees with spices, flourishing their livestock, healing the children and wounded with spells and herbs. The village saw her as their savior. Laurel and Jonas later had six other children of two girls and four boys. The family was extremely close and loving, protecting each other with Laurel able to hear the words of their minds and know where they were at all times. Riley took a liking to Sage because she was the youngest. As they grew older, however, Laurel and Jonas began to notice they exhibited some of the strange abilities their mother did along with their great strength and health. After James accidentally burns Riley during one of their heated arguments, Laurel taught the six of them how to use their magic carefully and to heal and better the village, disregarding and neglecting Riley as if he was not her son. Jonas put him to use and taught him how to hunt, which taught Riley to art of killing and surviving. Riley still felt weaker than his younger siblings as he saw them healing others and growing trees. He expressed his anger towards his mother, but some of his siblings such as James and Rosalind began to scorn him. Joshua and Sage, however, defended him while Antonio and Terrick were completely obedient to their mother, following her rules, wanting to help the villagers who counted on them. As they grew older, Riley's resentment towards them grew. Their father, Jonas began to become old and sick, unable to restrain Riley's anger. He went after James with his dagger, attempting to take his life. James wasn't taught how to use his witchcraft offensively, but he was able to subdue Riley by moving away his dagger. Riley, however, had become stronger throughout the years and continued to fight. Rosalind came into the room to see their fight. She grabbed the dagger and attempted to kill Riley, but Riley grabbed her head and snapped her neck. He continued on to consuming her blood and burning her into ashes to consume that as well. Riley was left unconscious for days until he woke up to Sage. Immediately, he attempted to exhibit the abilities of his siblings, but he was unable to. This angered him and he packed to leave. Sage begged him to stay, but knew James would hunt him down for killing Rosalind. Spain, 4th Century Deciding he wanted more Surgos like himself and he may need an army if James ever comes for him, Riley decided to transform humans into his liking. His first victim was a young man named Augustine. Unlike other Surgos, Riley was able to do this using his own blood because of Rosalind's blood in his own and because she was so powerful. He then used some of the leftover ashes he had collected from Rosalind. Riley noticed that Augustine didn't have the abilities he had, however, so he enchanted items to mimic his own. Riley trained Augustine and he became a successful Surgo. He went on to create more. Spain, 10th Century With more of an abundance of witches around along with Surgos, Hybrids were able to be made. The first, Hybrid was born and Riley befriended him, having transformed his Surgo mother and finding Benjamin unique and special. England, 18th Century By this time, Riley lived happily and expensively with his Surgos including Augustine and his Hybrid, Benjamin, all of whom he had taught to extend their lifespans. Riley, Augustine, and Benjamin grew extremely close. They spent time going to fancy parties, horse riding, going to the theater, and more. Sometimes they would torture and scare humans for fun, sometimes even going as far as killing them for the thrill. Other Surgos and Witches in Italy knew he was the Original. Him and his Surgos were untouchable for this reason. He was the king. In 1765, the three of them even took part in the American Revolution. England, 19th Century In 1908, Riley, Augustine, and Benjamin attended a downtown jazz club where Riley flirted with many of the women before seeing a gorgeous, elegant, and captivating woman sitting alone, listening to the band play, very reserved. Riley approached her, asking for her name, which she responds to as Emily. He then begins to flirt, but she, being very principled, tells him that she noticed him flirting with many girls in the club and that she doesn't plan on taking any part in his orgy. Riley found her very amusing. A day later, Riley used magic to track her down and found her horse riding. Despite at first joking that he was stalking her, they spent together and Riley notes this as the best day of his life. After this day, they began to spend a great amount of time together for months with Emily opening up to him and falling for his charm. Despite Emily being a human, Riley fell completely in love with her. She brought out the good in which Augustine noted that he noticed. It was like he was new man. Part of Riley wanted to Emily what he was, but he felt if he did, he would just be opening up the evil sides to her, sides that he never wanted her to see. He was scared she would leave him and so he decided to be selfish and not to. After spending six months together, Riley decided took her an Opera House and afterwards, he proposed to her. To his delight, she said yes and they were engaged. Augustine, however, warned him, feeling that because she is such an important role in his life and she is human, his enemies may try and hurt her, but Riley was not worried. Sometime later, Riley, Emily, Augustine, and Benjamin host a party at their home to celebrate Riley and Emily's engagement. However, Benjamin spots James, Antonio, and Terrick and reports this to Riley, which he cannot believe and must see for himself, leaving Emily to find the three of them, which he does. Riley found it a surprise they had lived so long as witches, presuming his family dead, and that Antonio and Terrick had come for revenge as well. He pieced it together that Antonio and Terrick hunting him down was their mother's plan, them being so obedient to her, and she used her magic to give them immortality. A battle between Riley and his brother's ensued with his Surgos and Benjamin fighting alongside him. His brothers had learned to use their magic to kill, which leveled the field. They killed many of his Surgos and many humans who had attended. James was able to kill Benjamin, which angered Riley greatly. He killed Antonio and Terrick brutally, pulling off their limbs and burning them, which Emily witnessed, horrified. James broke Emily's neck and escaped. He collected his brother's ashes as well as Emily's body and relocated with Augustine and the remaining of his Surgos to Chicago. Chicago, 1909 They take residence in a small house. Unfortunately, Benjamin's body was unrecoverable and so they were unable to resurrect him. They mourned him, especially Augustine. Riley then went on to resurrect Emily at Augustine's disapproval, saying that James will come back and kill her and that she knows his secret. Riley, once again, ignores his warning and brings Emily back to life. She is horrified at what Riley is and begs him to let her go, taking off her ring. Emily even goes as far as stabbing him with a kitchen knife, but sees he simply just reconstitutes, unfazed at all. He stresses that he wants to protect her and tries to explain everything about him to her, slowly attempting to regain her trust. Days later, James comes to the house and attacks, looking for Emily, planning to kill the woman he loved just as he killed Rosalind. Riley and his Surgos are unable to fight his powerful magic. James casts multiple spells on Emily, causing her to shrivel up in pain and then, ultimately rips her heart out and sets her on fire before attempting to leave. Riley is able to rip his head off, but too late to save Emily, whom he notes as his only love and a happy woman whom he ruined by entering her life. Powers and Abilities As the creator of his specific species, he is much more powerful than that of a regular or even other beings because of literally being the first of his kind as well as having within him the blood of Rosalind, a child of the Original Witch. Spell Casting - Gives power to cast spells to make various effects or things happen like the vanquish of someone. Earth Magic '''- Draws power from Earth and Nature, allowing the control over the elements and movement over objects. *Telekinesis '- Ability to control the movement of objects or people. Due to not being a full witch, he only has this ability, but he has been described as having the greatest control and use over this power. 'Channel Magic' - Ability to channel and bind to any form of power, energy, talisman, or even another person's power to manipulate it in ways such as tapping into it or changing it. 'Ancestral Magic' - Ability to draw energy and strength from dead ancestors if they have burial grounds. 'Sacrificial Magic ' - Ability perform actions through the strength of killing another being. (Despite not needing it, Riley is able to practice Essence Magic) '''Super Strength' - Surgos are very strong. They can snap necks easily, extract hearts, rip limbs, and decapitate easily as well as kick, throw, and make people fly for great distances. Reconstitution - The powerful ability to pull yourself back together automatically after being blown up or getting injured, but do not die, which is when they will blow up and reconstitute. He makes himself immortal by being able to die and reconstitute to any age when old. Resurrection - Ability to bring someone back to life with their ashes and blood. While he doesn't use this power very often, he has been said to be able to bring back people on a larger scale. Agility - This provides the possessor with inhuman agility, reflexes, and speed. It allows them to perform incredible feats such as superhuman jumps and leaps without much effort. High Resistance - The ability to survive attacks by weapons and various powers, (including your own) and magic from other magical beings and demons. However, they can still be killed, but cannot be damaged easily as a human would. Magical Link- As the creator of his species, he can read the minds, sense, and transport to the lineages he transformed. Also through Sacificial Magic, if he chooses, Riley can wipe out his species by killing himself. Gallery Riley13.jpg Riley14.jpg Riley15.jpg Riley16.jpg Riley17.jpg Riley18.jpg Riley19.jpg Riley20.jpg Riley21.jpg Riley22.jpg Riley23.jpg Riley24.jpg Riley25.jpg Riley26.jpg Riley27.jpg Riley28.jpg Trivia *He is the only living child of the Original Witch. Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Surgo Witch Category:Originals Category:Supporting Characters Category:White Family